


Catch My Heart

by Kaiyou_kun



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fore - Freeform, Red Comet Dana, 半架空背景, 性暗示注意, 角斗士Dana×调酒师Jill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: 两人之间保持了一阵短暂的沉默，最后是Dana把空杯子往桌上一磕，耐不住地开口：“你不问我为什么是赤色吗？”“为什么你不是白色彗星？”Jill斜睨她一眼，“不知道你的对手在角斗场里能不能看出来，但我看到了，你的眼睛是红色的。”她鬼使神差地弯腰凑近角斗士的鼻尖，那双漂亮的暗红色眼睛和她只有咫尺之遥，白色的睫毛快速地翻飞，挠得她心痒痒。“……而你的眼睛很好看，Red Comet。”
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Dana Zane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Catch My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Catch My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337340) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



在地下角斗场的酒吧干活久了，自然能发现一些规律出来——比如说主办方总会把最强劲的对手安排到当夜的最后一场才上台，权作压轴登场，一口气把气氛炒至巅峰，让一个粗俗而完美的夜晚在最暴力的谢幕中圆满结束。再然后——再然后角斗场关门，那些精力旺盛无处发泄的暴徒们就会簇拥着当夜的决胜者乱哄哄地冲进酒吧，边高声大笑边摔砸酒瓶，搂着Lilim妓女的硅胶腰调侃些下流的笑话。  
……而这时候已经将近凌晨，Jill只好满心不情愿地从吧台底下探出身子来，拉着脸履行自己酒保的职责。事实上吧台后她脚下的地面上每晚都会堆着摞成小山的啤酒箱，大部分时间里她只是在不断地给这些疯狂的醉汉递去酒瓶，等待玻璃碎裂和酒液飞溅的声音平息，再去掏下一个酒瓶。除此之外便是和顾客聊天，拒绝某些醉汉的过夜邀请，然后摩挲着空空的摇酒器发呆。  
家里的猫刚做完绝育，不知道有没有感觉不舒服……好想买盆虚拟盆栽放在家里……最近这边的活动场馆好像有开演唱会的歌星……  
“嗨，双马尾的调酒师小姐。”  
伴随着一个略显轻佻的声音，一只机械手忽然出现在吧台上，礼貌地敲了敲木质桌面。Jill注意力回转，一个激灵坐直了身子，下意识摸出一瓶啤酒就要往人手里送。送到一半才迷迷糊糊地发现吧台对面的家伙并没有伸手接过酒瓶，而是用一副无奈又好笑的表情看着她。  
“拜托，小姐，我都称呼你为调酒师了，你还打算只靠一瓶罐装啤酒就把我打发走？”  
Jill停下手，冷静地把顾客上上下下打量一遍；中性的脸庞，白色的短发，暗红色的虹膜，一只显露着金属灰色的机械左手，脸颊上还带着些浅浅的擦伤，并不妨碍她喝的脸色微红、眼睛熠熠闪光——显然这人正在酒精摄入的兴头上。  
“当然不。很高兴为今晚的大赢家服务，Red Comet女士。我该给这位勇士一杯Gut Punch还是Piledriver？”  
眼前的女性正是这家角斗场最近重金挖来的大红人Red Comet，传说她曾和熊搏斗而毫发无伤，赤手空拳制服数个全副武装的对手，等等等等。这些流言Jill基本不去理会，最多作为别人的酒后谈资时自己顺耳听个大概来消磨时间。实打实的战绩才能证明实力，至少这个所谓的王牌来这家角斗场才第三天就已经打遍了大部分身上背负着高额赌金的对手，没有败绩。而那些输光了钱心怀怨恨前来挑事的家伙也都被她在酒吧里折断了腕骨撂在地下，骨骼碎裂的声音听起来就惊心动魄。当然，这不意味着在这之前Jill就对这个响当当的名号一无所知，她……  
“嘿，不需要那种装样子的苦饮，给我来杯Beer就好。”  
调酒师小姐第一反应是在心里对着王牌角斗士翻了个惊天动地的白眼，然后把仍然握在手里的啤酒瓶递了过去。真是没话找话。然而Red Comet仍然没有接，而是指了指她手里的摇酒器：“我没记错的话，你在这儿的职责可不仅仅是给人递酒瓶吧。”  
“……好吧，乐意效劳，Comet女士。”  
她要的是调制的啤酒，识货的家伙。Jill叹口气，终于舍得放开手里的酒瓶，打开摇酒器，麻利地开始装入原料。角斗士能从庆功的酒瓶中逃逸出来溜到吧台边摸鱼，自然已经接近酒吧的打烊时间，周围的醉汉不是走了就是睡死在了脏兮兮的地板上，正发出震耳欲聋的呼噜声。Red Comet独自一人坐在吧台前，饶有兴趣地看她摆弄那些瓶瓶罐罐，暗红色的眼睛在刻意营造出的昏黄暧昧的光线下明明灭灭，Jill不受控制地抬眼看过去，又触电似的迅速移开视线。她从来不擅长这个。  
“别叫的那么生疏，叫我Dana就好。另外，你的酒……我相信我没有叫任何需要调和的饮料。”  
“呃，好的，Dana……哦老天……”  
Jill崩溃地发现自己早就摇过了头，打开摇酒器后里面不过是一团泛着泡沫的不明混合物，根本没有调制啤酒透明诱人的麦芽色。她赶紧倒掉报废的原料，着手调一杯新的酒液，心里暗自咒骂今天的心不在焉。角斗士倒是不介意，闲适自得地随着点唱机的音乐轻轻敲着吧台，有一搭没一搭地找话聊天。  
“怎么称呼你，调酒师？”  
“叫我Jill就好。给，你的啤酒。”  
Dana接过酒杯，舔一口上层翻涌的丰厚泡沫，咯咯笑了起来：“Jill，有人说过你称呼别人的方式像小学生叫女老师吗？”  
Jill不置可否地耸耸肩，埋头擦杯子：“有人说过你相当的得理不饶人吗？”  
“有。这就是为什么我喜欢找人聊天。”Dana还在肆无忌惮地盯着她看，暗红色的眼睛微醺地眯起，托腮的右手小臂有着紧实的肌肉线条，又不失女性的柔软匀称，淡色的唇边还挂着金黄的酒珠。Jill偷偷地抬眼看，不自觉地吞咽唾液。  
“Jill，你很可爱。”  
“得了吧，王牌。没人会为了可爱系的酒保买单，尤其是这种地下角斗场的酒吧。”Jill收拾好原料罐，摊开双手对Dana耸耸肩，“所有人都觉得我应该画个浓妆，再穿着这身衣服三分之一的布料坐在桌子上和每个人调情，甚至我自己都这么觉得。当然前提是我得拥有比现在多一倍的胸围。”  
“我可不认为贫乳和双马尾没有受众。”Dana转了转手里的杯子，合金和玻璃相接发出清亮的击声，“也就是说没人邀你去约会？”  
事实上，有。而且每晚都有，我来这里一年多了还没断过。不过我会把他们一个一个拒绝，而你如果再多说一句，你就会成为今晚用来维持记录的家伙，但是——  
“没有。也许有个新来的王牌角斗士会对此感兴趣？毕竟在酒吧里可不经常听见可爱这个词。”  
说这话的时候她差点咬到舌头，而且话一出口她就后悔了。Jill甚至现在就已经构思好了回家之后Fore要怎么嘲讽她，如果现在她像鸵鸟一样当场把头埋进吧台下面的话，这些尖酸的腹稿至少要番三倍。  
万幸的是Dana似乎没当回事，她仍然在啜饮她的酒，脸上的笑意也没有减退，感谢上帝。Jill徒劳地试图岔开话题：“他们为什么叫你赤色彗星？”  
Dana慢条斯理地摇了摇只剩杯底的啤酒，脸上浮现一个微笑：“因为他们能看清我的招数，但根本来不及招架，最后被我击败。”  
Jill点头，但Dana没再说下去。两人之间保持了一阵短暂的沉默，最后是Dana把空杯子往桌上一磕，耐不住地开口：“你不问我为什么是赤色吗？”  
“为什么你不是白色彗星？”Jill斜睨她一眼，“不知道你的对手在角斗场里能不能看出来，但我看到了，你的眼睛是红色的。”  
她鬼使神差地弯腰凑近角斗士的鼻尖，那双漂亮的暗红色眼睛和她只有咫尺之遥，白色的睫毛快速地翻飞，挠得她心痒痒。  
“……而你的眼睛很好看，Red Comet。”  
Dana的眼睛直勾勾地盯着她，金属手指敲击吧台，另一只手慢慢攀上Jill的脸颊。  
“调酒师，”她压着声音，低低的听上去不太高兴，“明明是我先来找你搭讪的，为什么率先发出邀请和说情话的人都是你？”  
Jill看上去还想再说些什么，但角斗士小姐并没有给她这个机会。她片刻也不迟疑地抓住最后一个抢占先机的机会，上前堵住了调酒师小巧的嘴唇。

——————————

“所以，不近人情的调酒师小姐能不能为我解释一下，为什么你都已经在卧室的墙上贴了我的海报，却还是在我刚来搭讪的时候对我那么冷淡？”  
在两人即将进行到最后一步之际，Dana在Jill散乱狭窄的公寓卧室里把黑发的调酒师按在床上时，挑着眉提出对酒吧里冷淡回应的抗议。Jill的解释则是在对方手掌下舒展身体，细白的双臂大大方方地搂住角斗士的颈子，凑到她耳边说悄悄话：  
“小粉丝马上要和偶像滚上床了，怎么能让你觉得我是个那么随便的调酒师呢？”Jill垂下眼，像幼猫一样轻舔Dana的耳垂，“再说了，这是我一年多以来第一次找人一夜情，忍都忍了这么久了，可别让我失望啊，王牌。”

——————————

当晚角斗士小姐就让Jill明白了她可不只是“不让人失望”的程度。

连事后烟都险些没力气抽的调酒师小姐被迫扒着枕头承认自己后悔说了那句话。

——————————

第二天，一向十点起床的Jill宿醉一般在床上躺尸到正午十二点，爬起来之后发现一夜情对象消失的无影无踪，还在枕头旁边留了一张纸条：  
“多谢款待，今晚酒吧见，记得来看我的英姿哦:D”  
赌气的调酒师没去看角斗比赛，扶着腰在吧台里站到凌晨。估摸着最后一场结束，她的白发角斗士意料之中地被人群簇拥着进了酒吧。在看客兴奋的吼叫和无数举起的酒杯中，今晚的决胜者大笑着走向角落里的吧台，单手撑住木质桌面利落地翻上台子，搂着调酒师的肩头给了她一个响亮的亲吻。于是酒吧里热热闹闹地响起了下流的口哨声和粗笑声，Dana在三秒钟之内就用行动向酒吧里的所有人宣布了吧台里的这只小黑猫已经是她的所有物。

小黑猫把头埋在新晋女朋友的臂弯里，脸颊隔着衣服挤在对方柔软的胸口上，感觉自己脑袋快要冒出蒸汽。

——————————

后来有天角斗士在每月的小麻烦困扰下倒在家里哼唧着要女朋友抱抱不肯回赛场，Jill冷酷地把Dana塞进被炉，收起卧室里的啤酒，又往她怀里塞上一只猫，在她手边留足了一壶热水就出门上班了。正值深冬时节，Glitch City的街道上堆满了脏灰色的雪水，天寒地冻的地下角斗场少了亮眼的赤色彗星，连酒吧的顾客也稀稀拉拉。Jill从打烊的酒吧后门走出室外时刚好接到Dana打来的电话，声音黏糊糊地喊饿，要Jill给她带香辣鸡翅回家。Jill习以为常，边戴围巾边对着话筒熟练地拒绝：“痛经还吃变态辣，又想磕止痛药？”  
软的不行来更软的，Dana开始在通讯里装可怜，把哀求混进情话小声念给她听。交往前谁能想到王牌角斗士会和在电话里女朋友傻乎乎地撒娇，甚至大叫要把Fore架在灶上烤了。Jill又气又想笑，捕捉到一句“我看见你第一眼就喜欢你了必须要吃到香辣鸡翅才有力气继续亲亲抱抱打比赛赚钱养你”，毫不客气地回了一句“看一眼就马上告白，我怕你今晚就和香辣鸡翅看对眼滚上床”。但电话那头却意外地沉默了一瞬，听筒里传来在被炉里翻身的窸窣声，Dana舒了一口气，小声说：“咱俩是在我来到这个角斗场的第三天滚到一起的，对吧？”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“我确实是看到你第一眼就喜欢你了，那是在我第一天晚上赢了比赛的时候。我当时想一个地下角斗场的酒吧，为什么会有一个制服扣子扣到最上面一颗的贫乳酒保。结果你居然是个调酒师，偶尔有顾客来点鸡尾酒，你真正上手调酒的时候眼睛都是亮的，特别可爱。然后我花了一天喜欢上你，花了第二天天打听到你性取向、是否单身、上下班时间点、家住在哪里、喜欢什么酒，又用第三天尽力无伤打赢了比赛，用最好状态把你骗上床。”Dana语气里带着笑，“结果我发现你居然是我粉丝，好伤心啊，我还以为能追到你都是因为我搭讪技术高超呢。”  
Jill靠在墙上默默无语地听完，嘴巴张开又闭上，在鼻尖前氤氲出一小团水雾，最终也不知道该说什么，只好用一只冻得冰凉的手啪地拍在自己滚烫的脸颊上。  
“怎么不说话了？被我感动了？”  
“你混蛋吧。”Jill捂着话筒小声说，声音闷闷的，“你暗恋时长比我短多了，不稀罕。还想吃香辣鸡翅就闭嘴等我回家，只给你打包半份，不能再多了。”  
“Jill你是全GC最可爱最体贴的女朋友，我爱死你了。你听Fore因为我不会烤他都要感动哭了。”  
“油嘴滑舌。”Jill撇着嘴，手指在结束通话键上悬停许久，犹犹豫豫地又补上一句，“……我也爱你。”

她飞速挂断了电话，半秒钟都没停留。

Fin.

2019.8.4


End file.
